Just Breathe
by Suckerpunch to the Tabbie
Summary: L was dying. He was having a heart attack. Light x L, yaoi, if you don't like then don't read it! And sorry for slightly oocness.
1. Death

**_Breathe in._**

L was dying.

He was having a heart attack.

There was a 40 percent chance that this was because he over-worked his already pretty frail body.

But the other 60 percent, which was more likely, was because Kira had found out his real name.

**_Breathe out._**

He could feel his heart stop, his body beginning to shut down, and his brain malfunctioning.

Really, his inability to think was the worst part.

He could feel his reasoning ability plummeting with each millisecond that passed, the very core of his brain beginning to cool, and he felt he couldn't comprehend or focus on anything.

It terrified him.

**_Breathe in._**

Even in his weakened and panicked state, the obsidian-eyed detective couldn't help but feel a pang of sorrow penetrating his very soul. The wretched feeling quickly spread throughout his whole body, numbing and cold.

Light-kun was Kira.

Kira was killing him.

Light-kun was killing him.

Light.

_**Breathe out.**_

By now L was sure that his brain was only at 30 percent at best. The blood had already stopped flowing and he had lost all control over his own body. So, naturally, it wasn't his fault for what he did next.

He stared hard at the man who had doomed him, the man who he had once loved, the man with the snarky grin on his face and a triumphant gleam in his eyes.

He stared at Light, and he cried.

_**Breathe in.**_

The insomniac's eyes never blinked as the tears ran down his face. His lip never quivered and he never averted his melting gaze. Tears simply spilled down his face and splattered onto the ground.

Satisfaction warmed him, if only for a fraction of a moment, when he saw the look on Light-kun's face turn to one of horror and sorrow.

Then L _truly _looked at the other's face and his already broken heart shattered.

**_Breathe out._**

His brain was now barely working at 11 percent. Subtract a measly 1 percent from that and he would fall unconscious. In his current state, however, he would surely never wake up. He was still alive enough that he wasn't stupid.

But now, as he looked at the crazed man desperately clutching his wrinkled white shirt tight, begging and sobbing, he had a thought. One that might just save his sanity.

_**Breathe **__**in.**_

Maybe dying wouldn't be _too _bad.

**_Breathe _****_out..._**

* * *

Tabbie: Well, now, that was pretty dramatic, don't you think?

L: ...there is only a 20 percent chance that I would cry. /nibbles thumb thoughtfully/ Then again, if I really was in love with Light-kun-

Tabbie: -which you are!

L: -then I might cry. I'll change that to 30 percent. But in reality there is a 0 percent chance I would cry. I wouldn't give that damned Kira the satisfaction.

Light: .../mutters a string of very creative curse words under his breath towards L/

Tabbie: Eheh... well, that was nice. ^^; Anyways, what do you guys think?

**Light: Should she write it from my perspective?**

**L: There's a 33 point 3 repeating chance that she'd rather just keep it a oneshot.**

**Tabbie: Or I could continue, where L doesn't actually die due to-**

L: -there's a 1 percent chance that will happen. Once your name is written in the Death Note you WILL die, and-

Tabbie and Light: L, SHUT UP.

L: /chews his thumb nail/ But, at the same time, I guess the Death Note could be countered somehow, or if it was destroyed before the person actually died... but this is of course not possible, well I guess I'd say there's about a point 2 percent chance that this could actually happen, but what evidence do I have? I'd have to go out and gather everything needed including a Death Note before I can test my hypothesis, and 50 percent says that I would either end up killing myself or setting myself up in flames which would also result in my timely death, so I'm just going to let it rest and decide on yes, that is a possibility.

Tabbie and Light: /sigh/

L: ...then again, what can I really prove? Again, I'd need to test it, and the statistics show that the Death Note cannot be countered, although what would happen if an owner of a Death Note's name got written in someone else's Death Note at the same time the first person wrote the other person's name? It's very unlikely, only point 1 percent chance of happening, but it could, in which case they would both die... or would they survive, and wind up with their souls bound together? And another thing-

Tabbie: /hiding under her bed with pillows in her ears/ **Don't forget to review, and add your reply to my proposal!**


	2. Waking Up

The first thing L realized when he woke up was how goddamn thirsty he was and how sugar deprived he felt.  
The second thing was that Light was Kira.  
The third thing was that he was supposed to be dead.

Talk about a way to wake up.

He blinked to try to ease the blurring in his eyes but it only seemed to get worse. He let out a huff of frustration and tried to sit up, instantly regretting his decision. He had a splitting migraine and the physical exertion was only making it worse.  
He craned his neck around to try to find some clues as to where he was. Probably a hospital, based on the agitating beeping sound to his side. But why would he be in a hospital? He was perfectly fine save for the headache, and, besides; hospitals were bad. Anywhere public was bad. Watari wouldn't let him go to any even if the old man's life depended on it.

Speaking of which, where w_as _Watari?

He gave a small cough as he remembered that he was thirsty. _There's a 70.8 percent chance that I've been unconscious and without water, a 62.4 percent chance that it was for more than a single day. _Well, at least his brain was still working.

He sat up once more, paying more attention to his weakened state, and managed to stand up with little problem. With wobbly legs he made his way over to the only window in the room (all the while ignoring the uncomfortable breeze that found itself between his legs. God did he hate hospital gowns.)  
His solid onyx eyes gazed out at the yard; It was large and nice, with delicately trimmed bushes and the perfect mixture of roses, carnations, and daisies in the yard. Nearly hidden from sight, between two purple weeping willows, was a little fountain. It appeared to be made of some sort of smooth marble, and birds were seen resting upon it, despite being perfectly polished and cleaned. Glancing over a bit more he spotted a large pool with an even bigger patio accompying it. The pool had 3 diving boards, getting progressively taller as they went on. Next to all of them was a fairly large waterslide.  
If he breathed deep enough he could just faintly smell the fairly sweet and salty odor that came from the chlorine and flower buds.

He hated it.

After staying at the window for a bit longer he shuffled back over to the bed and noticed a chair that he had not seen before. His normal baggy long-sleeved shirt and too big grey sweatpants were sitting on it, folded and clean. He let a fraction of a tiny out-of-character grin slip through his usual stoic façade as he picked up the clothing with his pointer and middle fingers.

Slowly and carefully the panda-eyed detective got dressed, as to not agitate his already pounding head further. Then, barefoot and still with no idea where he was, he quietly exited the room and started down the hall.

* * *

**Tabbie: Aah, well, there's chapter two! Hope you like, and don;t forget to review! Don't be confused, either, as all will be explained in the next chapter. For now I just wanted to build up the mood! And even though this wasn't really a cliffhanger I wanted it to feel like one. :P**

**Also, forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes I may make, as this was written at 10:30 PM when my mum was constantly yelling at me to go to bed. **

**Well, see y'all tomorrow~~ And expect updates more often! My winter break starts tomorrow! Woot~!**


End file.
